


Choices

by lockewrites



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 09:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: Movie nights with Wade are less about the movie and more about the odd conversations that come about.





	Choices

Friday’s were designated as movie night for you and Wade. With all his time fighting as Deadpool there wasn’t a lot of time for dates. It wasn’t as though you cared but you did want some time with your boyfriend. You’d trade of picking movies and food. Typically dates went rather smoothly in general, both of you content to do something semi-simple when going out. Fridays were for relaxing and not worrying about whether your boyfriend was being safe enough. The answer was always no, but you had gotten used to it.

Tonight was your choice of movie, paired with pizza of course. Having been a big Tolkien fan as a kid you had read both Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit, you were the first in line when both franchises released the first films. The Tuesday of that week however, was the DVD release for the extended cut of The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey, which you intended to see without falling asleep or getting distracted all the way through.

You were halfway through the film, leaning next to Wade on the couch when you could feel him getting restless. Wade was one to talk, about anything and everything and during anything and everything. It wasn’t unusual for him to start rambling about the movie you were watching or something that he had been thinking about for days. Instead of waiting for him to break and start talking you started first.

“You know Wade, I would totally dump you for Thorin Oakenshield” you smirked. He was one attractive dwarf.

Wade turned to look at you smiling before responding, “Same here, hot stuff”

“Really, I thought Dwalin was more your type. Although I guess you and Thorin would make a good couple”

“No, although Dwalin could help in the crime fighting department. Anyway, you and Fili would probably be better”

“I mean he’s attractive too but his uncle more so. But if you really want to have this conversation. Fuck, Marry, Kill. Thorin, Fili or Kili?”


End file.
